Fire and Ice
by CianieMoo
Summary: Krystanna used to adore her aunt Elsa. Used to. Once she grew up she resented the Snow Queen, and started to plot against her. Can Elsa stop her own niece before it's too late?


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time ever writing a Frozen story, but I LOVED the movie and decided to write this little "what if" story that's been floating around in my mind forever. So, hope you like it and have fun!**

Everybody expected Anna and Kristoff to get engaged and marry. What they weren't expecting, however, was the birth of their daughter.

Baby Krystanna was born exactly a year after the Great Thaw, and was a delight to have in the castle. She was tiny, very tiny, and for quite a while didn't open her eyes, and when she did she stunned everyone: the people of Arendelle all believed she would either have Kristoff's soft brown eyes and light blonde hair, Anna's gorgeous strawberry-blonde hair and clear blue eyes, or a combination of the two.

She was born with fiery red hair and beautiful golden eyes that sparkled in the light, only taking after Anna by having a face full of freckles. As far as looks, she completely was different from either, providing instead a stark contrast to the platinum-blonde, blue-eyed Queen Elsa, who immediately took a liking to the child.

As the child grew, she tutored the child in her teachings, going as far as becoming fully comfortable in using her powers in front of her despite her young age. It was a moment of happiness for the both of them: Elsa fully trusting her niece, and Krystanna feeling like she shared a secret bond with her aunt that nobody else knew of.

As the child got older, she started to adopt her mother, father, and aunt's characteristics. She had the awkwardness of her mother, the snark of her father, and the bookworm tendencies of Elsa, whom she adored with a passion.

It always fascinated the young girl that she was related to an actual person who had powers. She always read in her stories about a supernatural being or person that was gifted with powers, but for this to be real? She simply was excited over it.

"Auntie," Krystanna said one morning after a round of meetings with the queen, "where did your powers come from?"

Elsa smiled at the redhead, who smiled back. "I was born with them. My mother's side was strewn with ancestors with powers like mine, but they were never as developed. Usually they were little things like being able to create a snowball or a very light snow, never enough to cause, well, you know."

Krystanna knew what she meant, the huge storm that almost got her and Anna killed years ago. "I know. Do you think I might have snow powers too?"

"Hmm, it's a possibility." Elsa smiled again. "Kind of would be amazing to have my own little apprentice, you know? Someone I could train-hey, you alright?"

"Huh?" Krystanna blinked. "Yes, I'm fine." Was something wrong?

"Are you sure? You look a little red." She put her hand up to her niece's forehead. "And you feel warmer than usual."

"I feel fine, Auntie." She swatted the unnecessary hand away. "I'm not sick, I promise."

After a moment a third smile appeared. "I believe you. Now, let's go for a walk, shall we?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Krystanna blinked repeatedly, trying to listen to Elsa talk, but it was increasingly getting harder and harder to focus. Her head felt like it was filling with pressure, and her body burned all over. She didn't know what was wrong.<p>

"...and that's how I found your mother and father stealing food from the kitchen again," Elsa chuckled. "Those two are a good pair, I know that much."

"I agree…" Krystanna trailed off, painfully aware of the pressure. She needed to get rid of it somehow, someway.

"You'll see it for yourself when you are older, Krystana."

Before either female could say more, a low growl emitted from someplace. A few yards in front, a pack of wolves emerged, their fangs glowing menacingly at them. Elsa grabbed her niece's shoulder, keeping her close to her. "Krystanna...run. _Run_."

"But…"

"_Run_!"

Without second thought Krystanna took off running, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried her hardest to get away from the wolves. She heard Elsa grunting as mounds and mounds of snow buried the wolves alive.

Suddenly she stopped, seeing something in front of her. It had large, yellow eyes and an evil look to it. _Another wolf…_ she thought, trying to look around. She was utterly cornered-and petrified.

The heat that was all over her body was still there, and it was damn near overwhelming. Krystanna tripped over a rock as she started to back up, thus falling flat on her back. That's when the wolf decided to strike.

Unable to move she put her hands up in terror. "Leave...me alone!"

All at once the heat left her, and she heard a yelp and and feet scurry away. Opening her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw: there was a huge patch of dry, _scorched_ land.

How did that…? There was _no _way she could've done it...could she?

A moment later Elsa appeared, hearing the scream. She stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the patch of blackened earth, then turned her head to her niece. "Krystanna...what's the meaning of this?"

"Um…"

Elsa chewed her lip nervously, carefully helping Krystanna to her feet. "Oh dear, this is what we feared."

The young child blinked nervously. "What did you fear, Auntie?"

"You inherited the powers; you don't have my snow powers, but...you have fire powers."


End file.
